Savin' me
by AnimeRules4
Summary: -Santanna, Brittany, and Rachel got pregnant in high school too- Quinn disided to keep Beth but a month later Beth gets kidnapped, thirteen years later Beth and her 'sisters' go to McKinley Junior high, will the truth of the dark past come to light?
1. Preview

**This is my first Glee fanfic...**

**Preview:**

A teenage girl sat in a rocking chair singing softly to the one month old in her arms, she looked down to see the little girl sleeping soundly, she got up and carefully put her daughter in the crib and walked out, not knowing of what was going to happen.

12:30am:

The window was broken and so was the teen, nothing was in the room it was completely empty, the teen was on the floor in tears, the one month old was nowhere in the room, after about ten minutes police were searching the town only to come up empty handded.

Mean while...

"well Ted I say that our client should pay us big this time" a man with short black hair and caremel eyes said.

"I agree Fred, but its too bad...the brats mom is the head cheerleader at McKinley." Ted said, Ted had Golden brown hair and Honey colored eyes.

"Oh, yeah isin't her name Quinn Fabray?" Fred asked.

"yes, thats her" Ted replied.

"So we got five of them..." Fred said.

"...we just need the last three" Ted finished

"whats the kids names?" Fred asked.

"Akari, Grace, and Zoey" Ted answered

the search lasted 14 months, as each day pasted after the 14 months the teen lost hope of ever seeing her daughter again...Little did she know she wasn't the only one...


	2. Chapter 1: Ms Lopez

A thirteen year old girl was walking down the hall of McKinley Junior high, with her four 'sisters'/best friends walking next to her.

"so whats the update on the teams?" The one with wavey blonde hair asked.

"well coach Ryans is driving me insane I'm amazed me and Angel have not collapsed from over working" the one with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"come on Kira, you and Angel are the best players and captians on the girls Lacrosse team of course most of the pressure is put on you two" the one with wavey blonde hair said.

"yea, I know Beth" Kira said.

"So hows your team Bridget?" Beth asked.

"Volleyball's the same as ever, there's not much pressure on us." the other blonde said**(Picture Brittany around 13)**.

"what about you Rose?"

"Beth, the Basketball team is the same as Bridgets team." the other one with brown hair said **(Picture a younger looking Santana, around 13)**

"alright, what about you Ray?" Beth asked.

"Same goes for the Track team" the Black haired girl **(Picture Rachel around 13)** said. "what about softball?"

"Torcher" Beth said.

"but coach Ryans is retiring and being replaced probably with someone who has no clue about the sport" Kira said angrily.

"I heard Coach Matthews also retired" Bridget said.

"you mean the Soccer coach?" Beth asked.

"yep, was replaced by a new coach, I think his name is coach Hudson" Bridget replied.

"you know alot of teachers are being replaced' Beth said.

"yea, first Mr. White a eight grade Science Teacher, Than Mrs. Kate a eight grade Social studies teacher, now two coaches retiered." Rose said.

"well most of theese teachers are ancient" Kira said.

"I heard the Drama teacher retiered as well" Ray said.

"wow thats nine teachers so far" Bridget said.

"yea" the other four agreed.

The five of them walked into first period Science and took five seats in the back of the class, they were one of the first ones there. The teacher wrote her name on the board 'Ms. Lopez'.

"Hey Rose" Kira wispeared "she kind of looks like...you"

"Kinda...i...guess" Rose replied in total shock.

The bell rang and more students walked in and took the empty seats, the teacher turned around and faced the class but froze in shock as she saw the five in the back of the class, she quickly went back to normal and smiled.

"welcome back everyone, I hope you had a wonderful summer, now I wont assiagn work on the first day of school..." everyone started cheering at that "...Instead your all going to stand one by one, saying your name, age, something about you and what you like to do" most of the class moaned and rolled thier eyes "or we could do work"

"No!, please no Ms. Lopez" the whole class said.

"Alright than we'll start in the back, the first person on the left please?" Ms. Lopez said and nearly fainted as Rose stood up.

"my name is Rose Collins, I'm Thirteen, I'm the Captian of the Girls Basketball team, and I like to Shop" Rose said and sat back down.

"Thank , next" Ms. Lopez said hoping no one would notice her slight pause before saying her name. Next Kira stood.

"My name is Kira Collins, I'm Thirteen, I'm one of the Captians on the Girls Lacrosse Team, and I like to...Shop" Kira said and sat down.

"thank you, Next?" the teacher said and let out a small gasp as Beth stood up.

"I'm Beth Collins, Thirteen years old, and Captian of the Softball team, but I like Gymnastics" Beth said and sat down.

"ok, Next please" Ms. Lopez said and Ray stood up.

"My Name is Ray Jackson, I'm Thirteen and I am Co-Captian of the Girls Track team, Plus I like to Sing" Ray said, and Ms. Lopez almost Fainted _'she's even more likly to be Rachel's daughter' _the teacher thought.

"Thank you Ray" she said and Bridget stood up.

"My Name is Bridget Jackson, Thirteen years old, I'm Captian of the Girls Volleyball team and I like to Dance" Bridget said with a smile twords the end which caused, Ms. Lopez to almost fall _'Thats Britt's Smile' _she thought with a slight laugh. and the next girl stood up.

"My name is Akari Smith, Thirteen, Captian of the Soccer team, and I Like to do Karate" she said.

_'Just like...her'_ Ms. Lopez Thought and everyone else went one by one until the last person.

"Well I guess i'll go too, just to make it fair" she said and everyone cheered "I'm Santana Lopez, age Twenty-nine, I used to be a cheerleader in high school, and I like to shop" Santana said with a smile.

_'thats my...smile' _Rose thought to herself.

The rest of the class went by fast with Rose lost in her thoughts and Santana looking repeatedly at Rose. When the bell rang everyone got up to leave.

"you six please wait a minute?" Santana said to Rose, Bridget, Kira, Beth, Ray, and Akari.

"Yes Ms. Lopez?" Rose asked.

"the princibles from the Middle school and High school desided to hold auditions for the Glee club thats in the High school for Junior high students, if you would like to audition, stop by the Chior room after school..." Santana started but was cut off by Akari.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez but we have paractice after school" Akari said.

"I could talk to your coaches for you, but please stop either at sixth period, fourth period or eighth period." Santana said

"ok, thank you" the six said and left.

"*Sigh* they cant be them..it's..not possible" Santana said looking out the door than at a piture on her desk. "it can't be..."


End file.
